What's a Girl Gotta Do?
by Datgirl45
Summary: Once a law is passed, stating that 'unworthy' children that attend Springfield Elementary is to be sent out of town, there is an outrage. But like usual the government doesn't listen and sends them out anyway. Going five at a time, Lillian is one of the first. They establish a town, deep in the woods, nothing can be the same again.
1. The News

"Children, I have an announcement to make," Skinner interrupted us. I sighed; this was going to be bad, as a law passed in the Springfield court two weeks back saying that whoever is an 'unworthy' child is will be sent out of town. That law started today.

"One of you will be sent out of town with four other children" Stacey, my best friend, gulped. "I will give you a note to your parents informing of the date and time you will leave, that person will be….Lillian Hughes".

Stacey burst into tears. Nelson did his trademark 'Haw Haw' (I have no idea how he got in this class). Miss Jackson buried her head in her arms and I sat there in shock.

Why me? How come I was chosen, I have done nothing bad. This just goes to show how corrupt Springfield Elementary is, I mean sending kids out of town just to get better test scores with the few kids left.

I slowly stood up, if I refused, I would go straight to Juvenile. I swore under my breath. I yanked the letter out of his hands. He told me to go home to Mom and Dad and pack. I kicked him and stormed out the door.

I opened the letter:

_Dear Caroline and Damien,_

_Your child, Lillian Kirsten Hughes, is to be sent out of Springfield as she is an average student at Springfield Elementary. She must pack a tiny suitcase and a backpack with essential needs. She will leave at sunrise on the 20__th__._

_We send our sympathy,_

_Principal Seymour Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers._

_We send our sympathy_, jerks ,they are probably celebrating right now.

Across the street, I saw Bart Simpson on his skateboard. _Probably wagging school_, I thought. Wait a minute; he has the same letter as I.

Great, I'm in a group with _him_. Bart rode towards me. "What do you want" I asked angrily. "Meeting at park at nine, be there or be square". "Wh…" he rode off.

When I reached home, I gave the letter to Mom. "No, no, no, no" she was devastated, "Lillian, be safe please, the 20th is in three days". I went up to my room and sulked.


	2. A Midnight (almost) Meeting

That afternoon I thought about that meeting. _Maybe it's about going out of town? Or a date?_ I shuddered at the thought of Bart kissing me._ Should I go? Maybe I'm not sure yet. _

I got off my beanbag and looked outside the window. I could see Lisa Simpson crying her eyes out, Marge comforting her and Bart spending his last three days with Santa's Little Helper. A tear ran slowly down my face.

I couldn't bear to tell my sisters the news, my teen sister, Cassie, might go back into that Goth phase again. (She has just recovered from it). While my little sister, Felicity, might go off with the fairies. Plus Mom and Dad might get a divorce or depression. This law doesn't help people, it splits them apart.

Dinner came and went, I told them the bad news, tears, etcetera. I decided to go to the meeting after all (with pepper spray if he tries to, you know).

It's now 8:45, better sneak off or I'll be late. I jumped out the window (my room's downstairs) and sneaked onto the pavement. Then I ran. I was expecting 'Go Forrest go!" to be called out by people, but nothing. Just the dead silence of Springfield.

I luckily arrived on time. I saw a flashlight glowing in the distance with four people standing around it. I ran up to them. I saw Bart, Jessica, Nelson and Allison. "Hi Lillian," Jessica greeted me in her sickly sweet voice.

"Guys, now we have been selected to get out of town, so I came up with an idea" Bart rolled out a (fake) blueprint. "We start a town; I know we are not the only ones who will get sent out so this is basically like a place for refugees of the Springfield Disaster"

Allison looked worried, "How will people get there" Bart replied almost immediately, " We give maps to our family and friends, of course we will have to sneak into of town though, so Nelson and I will do this" I gave a sigh of relief.

Bart gave us lists of what to pack and added one more thing "I told Mom this and we will bring Maggie along with us". "Why is she coming with us" Nelson looked annoyed. "Mom knows that she get here sooner or later"

Our meeting disbanded and Bart and I walked home together. BEFORE you judge me, we were talking about the plan. "Lillian, I know who's next" "How?" "That list I gave you with the names, not the supplies". "Yeah..." "I found that list in the teachers' lounge, Lisa is on it"

"Because she's a girl?" "Exactly"

We went our separate ways and I crawled into bed and dreamed of our new town.

**Well thanks to everyone who actually read this! I know it was boring in the first chapter but I promise I'll make it up to you! Thanks for the Memories! ( Best song ever)**


	3. Outta Springfield!

**Thanks for everyone who kept on reading. Especially those two AWESOME reviewers, the Guest and Adely75! **

I woke up early on the 20th. I quietly tip toed to the kitchen, where my suitcase lay I pulled it up and wrote a hasty note to Mom and Dad explaining what was going on.

Someone knocked quietly on my door. I was expecting Bart, but instead it was Jessica. "Come on! Let's go! Bart's waiting with Maggie, Nelson and Allison".

Jessica pulled me outside, of course everyone was sleeping so we had to be quiet or people will get suspicious. "Hi Lillian" Allison greeted me. "No time for chit chat, Ally, We have to find the woods. It's about 20 minutes from here"

**I know it is short! More later! Keep reviewing! **


	4. Goin' Somewhere

Nelson brought five beautiful bikes with him. Mine had a pretty shade of light purple, Alison had plain pink, while Jessica had a striking leopard print bike. Bart and Nelson both had the same: Flames.

"Nelson, where did you get these?" Jessica asked in awe. Nelson had a look of pride on his face. "I restarted my old bike business, this time with REAL glue!" Thank God. "Can we go now?" I asked impatiently, I was now ringing the bell vigorously.

"Yeah, we were supposed to go like, five minutes ago" Bart put in. "Let's go". Bart placed Maggie in Alison's basket. I wasn't surprised. Alison was more caring than Jessica and I put together. I would just complain, while Jessica would throw her out of the basket and into the woods.

Bart led the way, while Nelson was the last, mainly for protection. I mean he actually brought a GUN too. Meanwhile, Alison started getting back pain, while Jessica was making us want to commit suicide.

"Are we there yet?"

"**No"**

"Are we there yet?"

"**I said before, no!"**

"Are we there yet?"

"**NO!"**

"Are we there yet?"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP JESSICA!"**

**Meanwhile in China:**

_Dami dropped her noodles in shock. She swore she just heard someone yelling. All she could make out was SHUT UP JESSI!_

**Back in (or outside of) Springfield**

Maggie burst into tears. "Great, thanks a lot Bart! You made Maggie cry" I said. "She started it!" Bart replied, pointing at Jessica. She made that sweet, goody two shoes, innocent look. "Well someone was too cheap to get a cab for us". "Please be quiet!" Alison begged. We reluctantly agreed and kept on going.

20 minutes later we arrived, it had a small campfire with logs placed around it. The place was surrounded by trees, with a small river only a couple of feet away from the campfire. "This is it?" Jessica remarked. "Lame!"

I rolled my eyes, as we started to build shelters we knew one thing: Nothing will be the same again.

**Thanks for reading this! I decided to keep on going! Soon I'll post a new story called The Maggie Diaries. Here is a short summary: A family of six resides in Springfield, Homer, Marge, Bart (12), Maggie (11), Lisa (8) and Mark (7). Maggie loves her life but she can't seem to find a place in her town. This includes Lillian!**


	5. I Volunteer

"Okay, so Lillian and Jessica share, with Alison and Maggie go separate until the next five come next week and Nelson and I will share" Bart declared. Jessica rolled her eyes. I nudged Alison, "Who are the next coming?" She shrugged, "Apparently Sherri or Terri, but you have to ask Bart, he has the list".

"Listen up! The rooms are not all we have to take care of, we have to give notes and maps to the next five". "And who are they?" Jessica asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Sherri, Ralph" Bart read out, "Cassie, Jimbo and Shauna". "Why Jimbo and Shauna?" I asked. Bart bit his lip. "It's not just elementary students Miss O'Malley" Nelson retorted. "Can we start now?" Jessica complained. "Fine" Bart agreed.

Hours later, we had almost finished and Bart asked us this, "Who will volunteer to go into town tonight?" I took a breath, "I will"


End file.
